1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to 4-cyano-pyrazole-3-carboxamide derivatives, their preparation and their therapeutic application.
2. Description of the Art
A 4-cyanopyrazole-3-carboxamide derivative is known: N-phenyl-1-(2-chlorophenyl)-4-cyano-5-(4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide which is described in Biochem. Pharmacol., 2000, 60(9), 1315-1323. It is presented as having antagonist properties for the CB1 cannabinoid receptors and more precisely inverse agonist properties for said receptors.